A New Hope
by Hawkfire53
Summary: After the Catastrophe of the court ruling, Ray decides to move on with her life, but an old enemy haunts her. He is hidden. When she finds out what he did will they still be so close, or will she hate him forever? Will she live happily ever after or will she end in failure? Read to find out! READ: A SHATTERED FUTURE FIRST, THIS IS THE SEQUEL includes Kermitplaysminecraft
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I know I promised two surprises yesterday, but I had an unexpected family visit so I didn't want to take time away from them. Also, the other story will be post-Christmas, maybe up tomorrow. How were your holidays? Was it fun? What was your favorite gift? Tell me in the comments!**

Prologue

The sun set uneven rays of light across the ever so glistening so as more flakes fell. Clouds drifted across the greyish-blue sky, and the ever-so tall trees casted shadows throughout the forest, only the bravest of the animals darting out of them. The winter air was of course- in Washington at least- crisp and cold, even breath being seen. A tall pine tree stood out amongst the clearing in the woods, and below it sat a smallish figure, not a plant nor an animal, nor any stone or boulder in the world. Instead sat a girl. Her posture was slouched in a squat-like stature, one hand slack on her knee cap, the other pressed delicately on the frosted surface of the snow, careful enough not to freeze.

She was used to the consistent cold; it was either snow or rain from the solemn state in which she lived. Her hand placed on the surface was red, yet she showed no pain, a never ending tolerance to it. Her long, wavy brown hair was only barely showing, throwing out her almost perfect camouflage. She wore almost all white, her white hoodie, white sneakers, white belt, the only things to stand out wear her jean shorts, despite the freezing weather, her hair, and her eyes. Even her pale skin seemed to blend. Alone she was, she preferred silence and peace. Ever since the horrid event of only a year ago. The gruesome death of her older brother.

She never trusted anyone anymore, barely enough to trust her own judgment. Thoughts always swarmed her mind, no matter where she was. In public, alone, even asleep. She always had dreams as well, whether nightmares or fantasies. Silently she watched as a mother deer showed her fawn around, its wobbly legs so fragile, yet they were fast and kept it going. Its dappled coat was a dead giveaway to any predators that could be lurking.

All of the sudden the couple dashed away and, once again, the girl was left to herself. A hand landed on her shoulder, causing her to jump and let out a gasp, only then to sigh in relief to realize it was her boyfriend. She looked up with a smile at him. He was the only person she trusted. Even crouching he towered over her, standing he was 6'4". He smiled back, his slight beard and his brown hair topped it off. He wore a toque **A/N From where I came from it was called that, but you guys should know it as a beanie **which complimented his appearance and his sweater topped it off.

"You are always so easy to scare." He smirked, that handsome smile so cunning and sweet.

"Shut up Dakota, you know I can't help it." The girl chuckled, her teeth seemed bleached compared to his.

"That's why I love you Racheal, you make my life complete." He said warmly.

"I told you to call me Ray." She said, she was now lying down on the snow, gazing up at the sky. Dakota took his place next to her and they looked at the clouds and started talking of the future, what it held. "I love you." Ray whispered.

**I decided to make the Prologue simple, more introductory. So, Ray is dating Dakota… little does she know he's the killer. I can't wait to see your guy's reaction to this, but, anywho, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Bye. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I should've had this up earlier, but I was out at a horse farm. My dad was helping the owner fix his car, but I'm back! And the new story shall be out later tonight! In half an hour to an hour! Anywho, hope you all enjoy this chapter! Bye!**

Chapter 1

Ray rummaged through the chest on her Minecraft world, organizing the blocks and materials. She was bored. Looking around her room (in real life), she noticed something. A small leather notebook stuck out from underneath the corner of her and Dakota's bed. Crossing the room, she crouched down, reading the cover. It read, "_Plans_", She dared not go through it in case it was a surprise or something. Dakota always liked to have surprise parties and such.

She left the room, casting the book to the back of her mind. It probably meant nothing; she was just a paranoid freak. "Speak of the devil." She smirked as she ran into Dakota on the corner. They shared a brief kiss before he said,

"Wanna go out tonight?"

"I don't feel like it… I thought maybe I could catch up on reading. Why?"

"Seto and I were gonna hang out, I was just wondering if you wanted to come along, no worries." Was the response. Ray shrugged and gave him a final kiss goodbye before he left. He also had lost so much. All of his former friends and recording buddies had died. Including her brother, thus making her tear up at the thought. She lied on her side of the mattress and pulled out the book she had been reading, _Fahrenheit 451, _It really was an excellent book, even if it was confusing and strange at times.

After reading it for a while, curiosity got the better of her and her mind directed her thoughts back to the book. She had to read it. Reaching under the bed, she pulled it out. Sighing, she opened the cover and began to read the cursive writing inside.

_It's been far too long. They casted me out from their thoughts, kicked. And for what? Because they thought I was lame, a loser, a nobody. It's all their fault. I became something I'm not, a monster. My anger has been pent for far too long, it's time to release it. How? I will take revenge. I will make them all pay, I… I… I will kill them. All of them. They will never see it coming. Especially from me. I'll catch them alone when they least expect it, this way, they won't be able to cry for help. _

_I did it. But two got away…. Those cursed ones… How did they foil my well thought out plan? And now I might get caught! They saw what happened!_

_So… Adam's in court… maybe this will work out, All I need to do is kill Preston. I thought I shot him in the first place, but somehow he lived…_

_Adam has been killed. His own choice. Now I must get Preston. I'll just shoot him in a day or two, with someone else's gun of course… kind of like how I used Adam's in that alleyway…_

Ray slammed the book shut. Her eyes grew wide in panic. He killed her brother! Her friends! Her own boyfriend did all of this! Her shock was replaced in anger. She would find a way to punish him. Even if it meant his death.

**HE HE HE! Did you guys like it? Ray found out! What will she do? Will she come out victor? (Hunger Games reference?) We'll all see soon! Hope you enjoyed! BYEEEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's chapter two! Yes…. It shall be awesome? Idk, I really have nothing to say, lol. Well… I've been watching AviatorGaming since 5 am… I think I have issues, lol. Wait! I know! I had a really, really, weird dream last night…. You have no idea… Anywho, I hope you all enjoy! Bye!**

Chapter 2

Ray paced back and forth throughout the living room. Her head spun from thinking about her discovery. Dakota, of all people! Why would he kill someone, especially people so close to her?! How would she deal with this? Would she just call the cops? She was so confused. There was only one way she could handle this, and it involved help.

She picked up her phone that lied on the coffee table, and she sent a group text to a few of her friends. They had become really close since her brother's death. She sent Megan, Sierra and Leya a text that read, "Come over to my place quick, there is an emergency and I need your help, pls!" Hopefully that got their attention.

Within seconds, Ray received a response from Megan, "OK, we're on our way." She sat in the comfort of the couch, but in reality she was itching in apprehension. She twitched and jerked about, her thoughts disturbed by the mere thought that the person she had trusted had been a murderer. The sky grew pitch black outside as the night blew by. Then she heard their car pull into the driveway.

She was already standing in the doorway, holding open the door, watching as the three girls ran up to her. Their expressions showed the obvious worry, and then replaced with anger and frustration. "You aren't in trouble!" Sierra snapped, her voice ringing in a high pitched tone. Ray looked at her straight-faced.

"I never said I was, I said there was an emergency. Follow me." She said. All of the girls made their way to the living room where Ray had the book sitting on the couch cushion. She picked it up and read the excerpts aloud to her friends. "I found this under Dakota's side of the bed. He killed my friends, practically let my brother get killed." Ray whispered in anger and disgust. Once again her emotions betrayed her, tears filled her eyes.

Megan walked up and gave her a hug. Of course she would, she understands her pain. All three of them do. Before the incident, Megan and Sierra, even though close friends, would always fight over Adam. Leya was Jerome's sister, she lost her brother through a murder, not through court. Leya now sat slumped on the couch, she was nothing but skin and bones, she had practically starved herself in her depression. If she got another one she might have serious issues. She was staring at the ground, no emotions showed in her eyes, just a dull color that she blinked away and she looked up, infuriated. "Let's get payback on this…." Her voice trailed away, for she did not cuss.

"Of course, Leya, let's go run to the cops with no evidence and say, 'Dakota killed them', that'll work." Sierra said, rolling her eyes in sarcasm. "There is no way to get payback, we'll just have to live with the fact. Our friends and family are gone, there is no way to get that back." Her sarcasm changed to a serious tone.

"Unless…." Megan's voice traced as the pondered a bit. "We could kill him…"

**So Megan thinks that they should kill Dakota. Will the rest agree with her? Will they compromise? Or will they just oppose? You'll have to wait and see! Also, if you follow my Twitter, the reason I haven't been on in a couple of days is because my Ipod is being repaired. No Worries! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Bye!**


	4. Contest!

**Hey my fellow raptors, Hawk here and I have a new collab that I will be writing with my sis, KelseyPlaysMinecraft (check out her profile… It has nothing on it though O.o), we need your help to submit OC's. There will only be one! Some requirements will need to be set, we will want:**

**A Girl, Some sort of college degree that she is going for.**

**Other than that it is your choice what they are like. Make sure it is detailed! Also, we pick the age that will fit with the story. Thank you!**


End file.
